1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wrench, and more particularly to an oil filter wrench.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is quite common to use a vehicle nowadays, the vehicle relies on mechanism working while moving and oil is for lubricating the mechanism. The oil contains some metal chips after it lubricates the mechanism. An oil filter is for filtering the metal chips. The oil filter blocks and becomes invalid when it accumulates a specific mass of metal chips. So it is necessary to replace the oil filter regularly. An oil filter wrench is for clamping the oil filter. In order to disassemble the oil filter in different kind of dimensions, the oil filter wrench is provided with an adjustable function for adjusting the clamping dimension. An operator uses a hand tool to turn the operating portion on the oil filter wrench and clamp the oil filter tightly. This kind of oil filter wrench is disclosed in TWM448416, TWM401512 and so on.
However, though the oil filter wrench known as before is able to disassemble the oil filter in different kind of dimensions, but the operating portion on the oil filter wrench is only rotatable in one direction. If rotating the hand tool in a tiny space and it is unable to rotate the hand tool without an obstruction lying in the way, it is necessary to pull up the hand tool after a short distance and rotate it reversely, and then rotate the operating portion by the hand tool again, continuously. It is highly affected in working efficiency, and this disadvantage is needed to be improved.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.